


New beginnings and new ends

by fanfic123987



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic123987/pseuds/fanfic123987
Summary: my first fan fic do not slam me i am sorry and if there is spelling incorrect i'm not making an excuse i'm just a dumb bitch who does'nt know how to spell.    basically josie is a regular student at a high school until she finds out she has powers then alaric,and hope,  come and get her and help her control her powers  ( josie is a tribrid not hope )





	1. A what ?

**Author's Note:**

> josie and lizzie are not sisters instead hope and lizzie are and alaric is their father

It was almost last period when Josie was at the lunch table by herself eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when she felt a pain in her stomach. She stood up and asked her teacher if she could go to the bathroom. When her teacher gave her permission she grabbed her things and quickly ran to the bathroom. She stood on her knees and used her hands to hold the toilet seat when she suddenly threw up. that really did not scare her but what did scare her is when she looked in the toilet it was all black it was like a thick texture. She immediately started to panic, she got up looked in the mirror when she started sniffing. She smelled blood and it was a craving telling her to follow her nose but Josie knew what it could've been so she stayed. She bent down and washed her face three times and when she came back up her eyes were all weird and black.

After a little bit of breathing Josie gathered her things and started to go to her next class, she bumped into somebody and was about to apologize " hey. watch it orphan girl " she was in a real bitchy mode. Josie had always been the quiet girl who lived by herself and who's only friend was her dog Magnus especially After Josie's parents died in that car accident she was always on edge they insisted she live in a foster home but she wanted to live by herself. Her parents were wealthy so she was covered financially. " I'm not in the mood Anna " Josie was so calm it was intimidating even tho Anna was scared she could not let her walls down so she pushed Josie against the locker. Everybody surrounded in a bunch of extra ohs came out. Josie was fed up with being pushed around like this. Josie yelled at the girl and papers and everything started to spin around the room. Papers were surrounding her and spinning and before she could finish anymore she dropped out.

Josie woke up to people surrounding her there were noises everywhere and people kept calling her name it was to much she was immediately freaked out so she sat up on the bed in full panic mode. she was so freaked out the room started to shake it was rumbling pictures were falling and she couldn't control herself nor her powers " what is happening ? " she questioned still panicking and then when it became to much an auburn girl came up to her and held her hand explaining how everything would be o.k but she couldn't really comprehend what she was saying because all she could hear was a heart beat and she could smell blood. someone was bleeding. She rapidly got up and rushed to the elder man but then the girl stopped her without even touching her. Everything stopped rumbling and it was just them three. " how did you do that? " she could easily be the most confused person right now the elder man stood up " we'll explain everything later. In the meantime I'm Alaric and this is Hope. My daughter and her sister Lizzie " Josie was to frightened she haven't even noticed the other blond girl in the corner. " You should get some rest this is to much for 11:00 at night hope can you take her to her dorm room " 

It was morning and she really couldn't believe she would have a room to herself. She woke up and got dressed when suddenly someone just walked right in. Josie wrapped herself in her towel when the girl walked in she had brunette hair grey/blue eyes and she wore a cape. Josie never thought in her life she could see someone pull off a cape as much as this girl did. " are you dressed now? " the girl said covering her eyes with a little nervousness in her voice. Josie gave a firm yes and sat on the bed doing her buns. " What are you doing here?" Josie said in a respectful tone not trying to make enemies on her first official day " I'm Penelope this is my room and i guess you'r my roommate " Josie didn't sense any worried or rudeness in Penelope's voice so she returned with the same attitude " I'm Josie and new " after that there was just silence so Josie needed to break the weirdness " have a nice day" Josie said quickly rushing out the room. She didn't know why but she wanted to end that conversation so badly because it was getting awkward

She went to the Alaric's office because that is where he wanted to meet. When she walked in not only Alaric was there but also Hope. Josie didn't mind this she was just surprised to see her there " hello. Josie did you sleep well? "Alaric asked She nodded in response because she had a feeling something really weird was gonna happen. " this is the Salvatore Boarding School and we are here to teach the young and gifted how to use and control their powers and you Josie are super natural that is why you'r here obviously an we are gonna help and make sure you can control you'r powers" Josie was too shocked to say anything so she didn't she just stood there surprised " Hope is gonna take you outside to see which classes you should take. " Hope clarified for him " if you'r a vampire, werewolf, or a witch, " hope walked outside and Josie followed. curious


	2. Extra ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get some posie and a little bit of hosie but other wise im not to sure bcay=pyvfkcultgcltucutcltuctuxutxtultucfgctulgkhcuthbcyuvjhhfhuvjbnmfyuvjhfyuvhjfyvhjvfycvgkctgjhvhyhcyfu7lgfugwGU;9Q35;OUGQ5453RULFGEULGRVELCWU I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT WAS FOR shit my caps lock was on

Hope lead Josie outsides into the woods and they both kept walking and walking in silence when Josie was ready to break the awkwardness but, It seems like hope wanted to too " Are-" Josie said while Hope had just started to talk too when their voices over lapped. " oh sorry you can go" Josie really did not want to speak because she wanted to hear what Hope wanted to say. "Thanks. Um I noticed you'r heart beat and it's okay if you'r nervous most people are, but then they get used to it you know? " Josie gave hope a warm smile and Hope returned the favor. Josie immediately noticed what Hope had said about her heart beat and kinda blushed a little. She looked down to hide the fact she was blushing and it worked because hope wasn't watching and for some reason Josie wanted her to. Josie had never cared about others opinions but Hope's meant every thing to her. " were here to see what classes you need to go in and obviously you'r a witch so will be taking witch classes but we need to be extra careful." that right there put Josie in shock " Be careful from what. ? " Josie was frightened " I am a hybrid and what if I'm not the only one so what if you'r one too" Hope ran really fast out the woods and Josie was surprised so she started to panic she was having a panic attack. She had always had them but they started coming off stronger when her parents died. " Hope !" " HOPE" there was no answer. Josie started to make the leaves shake and she started to cry because she couldn't stop but then a hand was on her shoulder " I'm right here " Hope came back with a bunny " here try to drink this " She cut the bunny so only blood would come out because then that would be creepy. Josie tried it after a few questions and weird looks at hope. At first she was enjoying but then she threw it up. " check vampire off the list so I guess you must be a wolf too? " Hope said when she cut her wrist on a nearby branch. Josie rushed to hope. Her intentions were to help her but Josie's blood lust took over.

Josie doesn't know how it happened or how she had gotten in this situation but when she noticed what she had been doing she immediately got off of hope and her eyes were doing the weird thing they were doing two days ago in school before she was in a coma for two days. She rushed on her knees to hope who was laying there trying to get up. " Hope I am so sorry " Hope wasn't scared or anything she wasn't mad or anything she had a shocked expression on her face. She did the vampire runny thing and got Alaric and Hope had whispered something in his ear His faced changed to the same expression Hope had before she went all vamp speed. " okay. enough of this what the hell is going on "" it doesn't matter that you are a vampire. It's just that vampires shouldn't be able to drink other vampires blood " Hope walked toward Josie and pricked herself. Josie wasn't in the mood to drink blood right now but her eyes gave a different answer and she found herself drinking Hope's blood again. Alaric was shocked but then it turned into a face a acceptance She pulled away when she started to lose control " So I guess we put vampire back on the list " Hope said in a sarcastic rhetorical way. ''Since she can't drink animal blood we have to feed her people I guess " Alaric said as if he'd just lost a war Hope swooshed and gave Josie a blood bag with the real human blood in it not animals blood. That lasted Josie the whole day. 

Josie walked into her dorm room to a computer screen playing what seemed to be a horror film and Penelope was right there. She looked so calm and peaceful " Hey Jo Jo "The way the name slipped off of Penelope's tongue like water flowing in a river she liked it " You wanna watch " Josie accepted the request She took of her shoes changed into her pj's and climbed in bed next to Penelope She got under the covers not trying to move to much when she tugged a little too hard and fell off the bed. " Are you okay " Penelope asked and it seemed as she really cared She looked off the edge of the bed when Josie could see Penelope's chest. Josie felt her cheeks burn and then she got up rubbing her head " ouch that hurt " They both started laughing " Here get comfy and tell me when you'r ready. Josie got in the bed got underneath the covers and nodded when Penelope got on the bed Josie's heart started racing because there legs were touching whilst they were both wearing shorts. Josie couldn't see the computer that well so she leaned her head against Penelope's neck when the blood lust started coming again she tried to hide it when she suddenly found her teeth in Penelope's neck then she stopped. Penelope's looked at Josie surprised "I'm sorry Penelope I shouldn't have. I should g-" Penelope interrupted her " It's okay Josie really. " Penelope pulled her hair back " do you want to continue or not " Josie looked at Penelope's lips then her eyes and started draining Penelope as she let out light moans which made Josie feed more and more until she stopped. " thank you Penelope " Josie said getting back into her spot " Anytime and I mean it " She said as she winked at her. Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought about it as I wrote and well im never going to stop doubting my work i'm not saying its good but if it is good i'm happy you enjoyed it and thank you for the kudos it might not be a lot but it's enough


	3. this isn't possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Alaric finds out that Josie is a tribrid and Josie goes all out on this boy, like kills him and i'm like damn ma it's not that serious

After what Penelope had said her, Josie couldn't sleep at all that night. So she decided to go downstairs for her own personalized blood bags. Josie decided to take 5 because there were dozens of blood bags in there precisely 46 so what harm would 5 do. Josie had become quite fond of this school but then she started to think about things. She has every reason to stay here she just wants her dog back. Since her emotions are more emotional (you can say) she really misses him now. Josie is sitting on her bed drinking and drinking every single one of them. She didn't know what was coming over her but she loved the taste of blood so much it scared her. She had her last bag and she devoured it within a second. " I need more " she whispered Josie got up and turned the door knob, when something grabbed her arm. When she turned she saw Penelope. Since Josie's emotions were so heightened right now she could jump Penelope and drain her right now but something wouldn't let her. At least without permission. What Penelope had done next shocked Josie. Penelope had started attacking Josie with kisses and Josie used her vampire speed to bump Penelope into the door and stuck her fangs right in Penelope's neck. Josie was really enjoying this and she could tell Penelope was too. Josie drank and drank and drank but she knew she couldn't just kill Penelope so she stopped. Panting and breathing too hard Josie managed to let out Josie used her magic to heal Penelope's neck. " Wait. Hold up. Your a vamp and a witch? " wasn't Hope a hybrid Josie didn't know why Penelope was so shocked " yeah. and? " Penelope looked at Josie as if someone ran around the room naked " The usual hybrid is between a vampire and a werewolf not a witch and a vampire " Penelope sat on the bed legs crossed " every day you learn something " Josie rolled her eyes and went after the door knob " where are you going? " Penelope sat up and it looked as if Penelope wanted her to say which delighted Josie very much. " I'm going out for a walk. if I stay here any longer I might devour you " Penelope raised an eyebrow Josie was expecting a sarcastic comment and Penelope gave her just that " What's wrong with that " Josie playfully scoffed and walked out the door. She heard a muffled bye Jo Jo as she walked outside. 

 

Josie had walked around for about 20 minutes before spotting a boy no older than her probably 17. Josie being her nice and caring self decided to say hi. " Hey my name is Josie " when she had gotten closer it was clear the boy was bleeding, Josie turned around to hide her face when suddenly she found herself drinking the boys blood. She could feel the boy getting weaker and weaker while hers was getting stronger and stronger. she wanted to stop but every cell in her body kept telling her to keep going so she obliged no one was controlling her, no one could see her so she drained the boy out of every ounce of blood he had. Hope came rushing in to help Josie. Little did she know it was to late. Josie didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that it hurt like hell. She could feel every one of her bones crack and it didn't feel good. " Hope. It hurts " Hope couldn't bear to hear Josie scream in excruciating pain. It made her eyes water as if she could feel it too. " Don't worry it's almost over " Hope started to transform into a wolf too but it looked like it wasn't hurting. Meanwhile Josie is dying ( not really ) and almost finished with the transformation but that doesn't mean it don't hurt. After Josie had transformed She turned to look at Hope as Alaric comes running to them. Obviously Alaric can't see them yet " What are you doing out of dorm after hours " When Alaric got a clear view of the girls he fell to the ground while he was running. " Josie? " he said quite scared she tilted her head to the side as a response. After a few hours of just staring. Alaric sat in the chair writing every single possibility to how this could be real. A mix a of three magical creatures. So Josie and Hope went to run.

 

Hope and Josie spend hours running around the woods. It was the best feeling in the world to Josie. Until they had to stop because the sun was coming up. When they had transformed back into their normal selves they had towels to cover themselves. Hope went to pick her towel up whilst Josie just used magic and realization hit Hope's eyes " oh my god " She said with pauses in between every word. " I forgot you were a witch " Josie got dressed before hope turned around and looked in confusion. Hope grabbed Josie's wrist and went to Alaric " Iv'e read about these creatures in 1892, They were meant to be a mix of three creatures. A vampire, a wolf, and a witch and they were meant to be the strongest creatures on earth. There has been a tale that every 3 centuries a mix of those two would be born. Their called Tribrid's". Josie was shocked meanwhile Alaric had seen to figure that out already. " So you'r saying that I'm this all powerful super being " Hope and Alaric were in sync when they both let out a sarcastic " guess so " until Alaric had signaled for Hope to leave " So rules. Rule number 1: no eating people, we gave you blood bags and if you decide to eat somebody, take a little bit or enough then compel them to forget about it. Just not in public " Josie pretended to take notes in her head when really she was sleepy. After Alaric had finished explaining everything Josie had went to her dorm room and fell right asleep. Penelope was knocked out as well. Josie felt a relief because if she was up she would offer to do something and Josie couldn't resist saying no to beautiful Penelope Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda happy with it


	4. Houston, We have a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posie happens after all and Hosie friendship is everything no angst because I can't deal with it though there might be some in later chapters and I'm not gonna give a bullshit excuse I didn't stop posting because of school or homework I just was being lazy and wanted to watch Netlfix and YouTube all day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to space out everything but it's not working sorry I'm just mentally unstable

            Josie couldn't stop thinking about Penelope. She was confused and frustrated. She wasn't confused about her sexuality she had been known that but she was confused about her feelings and since everything was heightened she was even more frustrated than usual. " Hope can you do a spell on me " Hope grabbed Josie's arm more harder than usual and pulled her into the closet " A little inconvenient. really a closet " Hope sighed "  one: Enough with the sarcasm  2: you don't just blurt out in class  _can you do a spell on me_ in class for gods sake and number three: what spell " Josie relaxed more " 1: sorry 2: Sorry and 3: I need a truth spell. Like a spell to lower my inhibitions and make me be more honest with myself. Kind of like a lust spell but more specific and lest lusty" Hope nodded her head dug in her book bag and got a spell and almost handed it to Josie. " First tell me why your so distracted all the time lately " Josie hesitated at first " I think I like Penelope because we kissed well I just fed from her and there were kisses along the way but still.  I don't know how I feel about her yet "  " Josie, you know since your a vampire this spell might completely turn into a lust spell since your emotions are heightened " Josie nodded as Hope gave her the paper and they both walked out of the closet. For Josie this was a been there done that situation with the whole closet scenario.

         Josie had done the spell about a hour ago and she wasn't feeling anything until she felt a rush hit her and she couldn't help but out a tiny sexual gasp. Hope looked at her with the iconic  _i told you so_ face." Go ahead say it " Hope resisted the urge at first but it had to be done. She grabbed Josie's hands, stared in her eyes and said the very three words Josie thought she were going to avoid " I...... Told you " they both laughed " did you have to be so over dramatic with it hope". Josie felt the heat a bay between her legs. She raised her hands " Can I go to the bathroom ? " Hope snickered. Dorian nodded and continued with his lesson. She rushed into the bathroom and sat on the toilet she had the feeling she had just peed on herself but the scenario was different. She pulled her pants up and walked out the bathroom. She bumped into someone. "Hey. Penelope " She said trying to avoid eye contact Penelope smiled like it was her last day alive. " Hi " she said simple and sweet. Josie lost all control. So she did what she did what she had did best run literally ran. " Hope " she yelled because she knew class was over and you could just do whatever until dorm hours. " what " She said dragging it out confused and sarcastic " How do I get rid of this. I can't even talk to Penelope without going crazy " Hope eyes widened " You can do nothing it will continue until you get what you really desire " She said whispering in a sarcastic way like she was mocking Josie " Are you making fun of me ?" Hope rolled her eyes playfully " just do what I said unless you want to be like this forever. Josie had gone into the room and Penelope wasn't there and Josie had too much lust to do exactly nothing and wait for Penelope to come back. She was on her bed fiddling with her fingers and closed her eyes with her hands on her stomach and went down and down until the door slammed open " Hey roomie " Josie acted like she getting her laptop fromb beside her but that wasn't the situation. Josie couldn't believe she was about to magically swoosh away her worries with her fingers just because of some lust spell or desire spell it was something. " Hey penelope " Penelope pretended she didn't know what Josie was about to do and she was immediately got aroused she fixed her tie as if she was heating up which she was. Little did she know that made Josie go into overdrive. " Wanna watch a movie " Penelope asked knowing exactly what she was doing. " uh yeah sure " She said with a little happiness but then realized how close they would be together. After Josie had gotten out the shower They had been in the bed watching Shrek. Penelope was behind her and Josie could feel her hairs lift up every time Penelope took even one of the slightest breaths. Josie was really lustful right now. Josie coughed as she noticed Penelope had paused the movie. Josie was in her night clothes - a oversized hoodie and some shorts- Penelope had gone to get into her pajama's and she was in a big shirt that said - I love tacos - and some shorts. Penelope got back in bed and got closer than usual. Penelope knew exactly what she was doing and breathed harder than she had before and they were mouth breaths so quietly they sounded like unsexual moans but Josie heard more than that. " You know exactly what your doing Penelope" She smirked at Josie "Whatever could you mean " Josie turned around " I asked hope to put a spell on me to make me go for what I want because I was confused and frustrated and it attacked my sexual desires and since i am a vampire it is heightened " Penelope rose her eyebrows " Frustrated ?" Josie turned back around and playfully scoffing. Literally twenty seconds later Josie felt Penelope planting kisses on her neck and she moaned loud. " phismatos " Penelope did a silencer and locking spell on the door and whole room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUMMMMM I was losing ideas god help me i am screwed


	5. So Um " Will you marry me "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically shit happens here and there and i don't know what to say ( was suppose to post a week ago but when i was almost finished everything deleted then I lost inspiration ) Oh yeah and YOU GET HOSIE

Josie's mind was racing and rushing at a very fast speed. She woke up next to Penelope park. She wanted to stay in bed all day and never leave this spot but, she knew they had to before anyone walked in or more importantly they could miss their classes. Josie slowly turned around and just examined Penelope's face trying to capture every single detail of her face as if it were disappearing. Josie's smile was big and wide and she couldn't help it at all. Just looking at her made Josie's inside fill with relief and happiness. Just then Penelope smiled back then Josie's got wider. " You gonna kiss me or just stare " Josie laughed at Penelope's smart remarks not that she was complaining. Josie was getting used to Penelope's smart comments so she rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Penelope. Right before Penelope could deepen the kiss Josie pulled back " Oh you tease " Penelope said with playful shocked way. Josie got her stuff then got in the shower whilst Penelope sat just talking to her. 

 

" So what are you dreams and/ or inspirations" Josie was surprised that Penelope would ask that, she was expecting a more playful question " um. I really enjoy soccer and Journalism and i don't really have any inspirations I just enjoy it " Penelope smiled at how innocent Josie was. " What do you want to do " Penelope wondered and wondered and wondered " Umm. I don't know but, I'll just go with what life gives me and I'll be grateful" Josie laughed and got out the shower. Penelope sitting on the bed wondering what Josie was wearing. " can you pass me the lotion. " Penelope walked over to the desk and got the moisturizer. " Here you go " Penelope walked back and leaned on the wall without sitting down. As Penelope would, she left the door open a crack and just admired Josie's flawless skin. Josie struggled with applying the lotion on her back so like the Penelope Park. She helped. " let me help " Penelope rubbed the lotion on every single inch of Josie's back and slowly massaging her neck. Josie's neck rolled a whole 360. She slightly moaned and with that Penelope pulled back " I'm sorry " Josie looked surprised " It's okay "Penelope left out the room slowly. 

 

As soon as Josie saw Hope at lunch she pulled Hope out of the cafeteria and grabbed her and swung her into the corner. " me and Penelope slept together " Hope spit out her pink smooth. " Penelope Park. Like really slept with her " Josie could hear the anger ot sadness in Hope's tone. Hope's heart broke off a little like she could hear it crack. She didn't know why she cared, but she just did ' do i like Josie Saltzman ' Hope had thought that for a while. " I thought you would be a little more supportive Hope " Hope frowned " I just- " Josie walked away Hope reached for Josie's wrist but then Josie continued to walk. 

 

Josie was on the roof of the school writing in her journal. Whilst listening to " Vas- Jagger Finn ( slowed ) " She started to cry a little - a lot actually - Josie only heard muffled sounds of her classmates talking, wind blowing, and getting chills every time the wind blew because she didn't have a jacket. Josie was sitting up against the exit to the roof while someone sat next to her. " what are you doing her Hope " Josie paused her music. Hope gave her a warm smile and gave her half of the blanket she was wrapped in " I'm not cold " Hope smirked " I came to say that I'm sorry to have reacted the way I did and I had no right to do so. I don't care who you date. I just didn't think Penelope was your type " Josie laughed " So I have a type now " she grabbed other half of the cover. Josie raised her right eyebrow. " Hope , why did you really care " Josie sat in silence waiting for Hope to answer " I guess I have had a little crush on you " Josie's blush was high and her heart skipped a few beats. " I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have " Josie grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting up " It's okay. I was just surprised that's all " Hope smiled " we can still be friends right ? " Hope expected that question to bring her down but then it came to her that she was grateful to have Josie even if was just as a friend " Best friends " Hope replied with a huge smile and left . " wanna come. It's pretty cold " Josie nodded " I'm okay " Hope gave Josie the blanket and left leaving Josie with her thoughts.

 

 

Josie walked in her room to a light room filled with pedals and roses and candles with Penelope greeting her. " What's this " Penelope walked over " A talk. I- I wanted to talk " Josie had never thought Penelope was the one to be loss for words even sarcastic ones. They both sat on the bed facing each other " what are we " Josie was avoiding this question since the day they slept together and Penelope was too but somebody had to ask. " We are room mates. That kiss " Penelope looked up " Even if room mates did kiss. I'm pretty sure they don't sleep together as well " Josie looked down " I've been avoiding this conversation for a while now " Penelope smiled " me too, but if it didn't happen I wouldn't be able to ask you this " Penelope lifted Josie's head " will you marry me " Josie and Penelope both burst out laughing for a few minutes " But, seriously would you be my girlfriend " Josie nodded and kissed Penelope " I would love to be your wife- umm girlfriend " Josie the wife part Jokingly. They both leaned In and bumped for heads. Josie leaned in first and kissed Penelope and they both feel asleep watching Disney movies and eating chocolate while slipping kisses in eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to take that note below out

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible i am so sorry this is my first fic


End file.
